Ptx pranksssss
by Alex12344321
Summary: Ptx is having their annual Prank Week! Things go slightly overboard, and stuff gets intense. Rated T for adult humor and themes.
1. Chapter 1

_So... before you ask if I'm copying other prank war stories, yes. Yes I am. I love those stories and wanted to make one of my own. Anyway, they are all roommates, and yeah. That's it. Rated T because of adult themes. I don't own them, blah blah, etc etc._

_Scomiche and Kavi are shipped in this story._

MITCH'S POV

I awoke to Scott still asleep next to me. We share a room, since there are only three bedrooms in the house we're living in. Matt and Kevin share another, with Kirstie and Esther in the last one. It was April 1st, the first day of our annual Prank Week.

"Queen, you don't know what you're in for," I whispered to Scott. I stood up, smiling as I filled cups of water and surrounded his sleeping body with them. _A classic,_ I thought. I also grabbed a post-it and wrote _The war has begun. Good luck. _I stuck it on his bedside table and listened to his alarm begin to go off. He swung a tired arm to turn it off, spilling water all over himself.

"Mitch," he whined.

"Love ya." I slipped out, getting ready to prank the others. 8 am. I had time to get Matt. I got him a cup of coffee, pouring in a mix of liquor and mustard to achieve the right color. I wrote a note and stuck it underneath the cup. I also opened their blinds, letting in the morning said the same as Scott's. Matt's alarm goes off at 8:30. I had fifteen minutes. I made an identical cup for Kevin, leaving the same note under his cup. _ten,,, nine... eight... _Pretty soon, the alarm started beeping. I recorded from in their closet, trying not to laugh.

"Kev-" Matt sat up, shaking Kevin.

"Huh?" Kevin reached for the coffee cup next to him, and Matt did the same. They both drank.

"What-" Matt spat the warm coffee out. "Mitchell!" Mitch hadn't thought of disguising his handwriting. He stayed silent, hoping to not be found. He stopped recording, biting his lip to keep from giggling.

"What is this?" Kevin ran to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth. Mitch smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

MATT'S POV

I woke up this morning, and there was coffee on my bedside table and Kevin's.

"Kev!" I woke him up and drank the coffee, drinking with large gulps at a time. It tasted horrible. I felt paper underneath, and in Mitch's handwriting, I saw something about a war. It was too early to really understand, but I was mad.

"What-" Kevin rubbed his eyes.

"Mitchell," I yelled. "Where-" I looked around my room.

"Oh, yeah. The prank war. Team?" Kevin held his hand out.

"Yeah." I shook it, and we walked out of our room.

"Hi, boys." Kirstie was sitting at the table drinking coffee, barely dressed.

"Hey." I got some water and washed my mouth out, swishing it around and spitting it out in the sink.

"You already got attacked?"

"Yeah. Mitch mixed coffee with liquor or something."

"What'd I do?" Mitch asked, walking in,

"The coffee. What'd you put in it?" I asked.

"Liquor and mustard." Mitch sat next to Kirstie. "Your reactions were priceless." Mitch pulled out his phone and showed us the footage.

"Delete that!" Kevin reached for the phone.

"No!" Mitch tapped a few times.

"Give it!" Kevin wrapped his arms around Mitch and tickled.

"Stahp!" He screamed and kicked.

"Give it..."

"Fine, fine." Mitch handed Kev the phone. "But it's too late. I've already sent it to each of you, Scott, and Esther."

"Hey. Mitch, I hate you so much right now." Scott walked in, shaking his wet hair.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"He filled cups and put them all around me." Scott grabbed Mitch's hand and pulled him close.

"No! Stop it!" He wiggled around and tried to get out of Scott's grip. "I'm gonna get cereal." Mitch rubbed his eyes and walked into the pantry. "WHAT?" There was a crashing sound and Mitch screamed.

"Nice!" Scott grinned. "You and Kevin are the only two who eat that disgusting cereal. I was hoping it would get you."

"It's not disgusting," Kevin said.

"Hey. Look behind you," Kirstie said.

"Why..." Mitch slowly turned. The most terrifying clown mask was hanging from a shelf, with a knife next to it. Mitch screamed and ran out, instinctively going to Scott for protection. Scott, however, was busy high-fiving Kirstie.

"Girl, this is gonna be a hard week for you." Scott smiled. I went back to see the damage. The cereal box was actually still in Mitch's hands, but its contents were all over the floor.

"What's going on?" Esther walked in, rubbing one of her eyes tiredly.

"Prank Week has officially begun!" Kirstie smiled, placing her coffee cup on the table.

"Ugh." Esther walked to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. She poured some milk in.

"Why do we do this?" I asked.

"Because it's April first," Scott said, still with his arms around Mitch protectively.

"Yeah. Who put that clown in there? It's not even funny," Mitch pouted.

"It was hilarious," Kirstie said, getting an eye roll from Mitch.

"Shut up." Mitch hid his face in Scott's arms.

"I'm going to the grocery store. If we need anything, add it to the list." I held up my phone. We keep our grocery lists online. It's easier that way. Kevin followed me out the door, and we braced ourselves for anything that could have been set up for us. I narrowly missed a string that was strategically taut a few inches off the ground.

"Grocery store... anything else we need?" Kevin asked.

"Prank stuff. Can you check the list? I know there's a lot that we need."

"Dang..."

"Can you read it off?"

"Milk, snacks, chicken, beef..." Kevin listed off a bunch of food items.

"We should also get hot sauce and eggs. Those are two classic prank items."

"Perfect."


End file.
